Everything Is Not What It Seems
by chazzledazzle213
Summary: When Luna Wilson's twin sister comes to live with her, their worlds are turned upside down. Just what is up with the neighbor and his Camaro? And how the heck is it an alien robot! The girls go on an incredible adventure, and learn that looks can be deceiving. Sam/oc, Bumblebee/oc
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm new to this site and this is my first story. This actually isn't a chapter, I just wanted to know if anyone would be interested in reading my story. If you think I should write it, and if you'd be interested in reading it, please tell me in a review.

So here's the story info. I'll be writing it with my best friend, who's also on fanfiction. Since it's my first story, she said she'd help me with it. It's gonna be about my oc, Luna, and her twin sister, Shira(my friend's oc) They're not identical twins, though. So basically, they go to school with Sam, they find out about the autobots, and it kinda follows the movie from there.

If I get at least ten reviews telling me to do this story, I will. And don't forget to go to the poll on my profile to help me choose a new title for this story. (P.S., if you're interested in Bee/oc stories, you should check out my friend's stories. She has two Bee/oc ones. Her screenname is sexyandiknowitninjagirl, and her stories are called Jenna's Story and Katie's Story.)

~Chazzly~


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I didn't get ten reviews telling me to continue, but I'll continue it anyway. You all were so nice in your reviews, and I couldn't refuse you. So here's the first chapter! (It will switch POV's)**

* * *

><p>Luna's POV<p>

It all started on a sunny Friday. I woke up, not knowing that today would be a special day, one that would change my life forever.

I got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs. Everyone was eating breakfast. My parents seemed to be in a good mood, but my sister, however, looked like she was ready to kill anyone who dared to mess with her. I could tell she hadn't slept good the night before, because she had dark circles under her eyes, but I didn't say anything. I'd have to ask her about it later.

Anyway, we ate breakfast, then headed to school.

Mom drove us, while dad went to work.

We soon got to school.

"Come on, Shira, we don't wanna be late!" I called, noticing that she was falling behind.

"Well you might not wanna be late. I have better things I could be doing." she replied, with a sharp edge to her voice. Geez, she sure was moody today.

I tried to avoid her most of the day, which was easy considering we only have one class together.

But soon, I had to deal with her, in our last class, history. She sat down next to me, and we didn't say anything. I knew better than to talk to her when she was like this.

Anyway, we did our report, everyone else did theirs, then it was Sam's turn. He had practiced his report on me a couple times, and it wasn't half bad. Except when he kept trying to sell his grandfather's stuff to me. I mean, I know he was saving for a car, but geez, he couldn't have been that desperate.

Well, he walked up to the front of the class, and dumped the contents of his bag onto the desk. I listened to his report intently, giving it my full attention for a while.

I looked over beside me at Shira, and she looked like she wanted to make a break for it. It made me wonder. I know she didn't sleep well last night, she told me she had better things she could be doing, and she wanted out of here. Okay, so the last two things weren't unusual for her. She'd always hated school. But come to think of it, every morning for the past week, she had looked like she wasn't getting much sleep. I guess I never really payed much attention.

I sighed, and turned my attention back to Sam.

Shira's POV

Ugh. I couldn't believe I had to sit through this torture. I would much rather be anywhere else. Heck, I was actually thinking of making a run for it. But I know that would just get me in trouble. I looked beside me to see Luna, and she looked like she was enjoying this. How the heck can anyone like school?

I wasn't really paying attention to Sam's report, not until he held up two papers, covered in strange symbols. That immediately caught my attention. Those symbols...they're exactly like the one I've been seeing for the past week. I listened closely to what Sam was saying.

"Unfortunately, my grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psych ward. Drawing strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man he thought he discovered." he finished just in time for the bell to ring.

Everyone else but Sam and I filed out of there. I couldn't believe it. The only other person who saw the symbols went blind and crazy in a psych ward. Would I go crazy too?

"Shira!" I heard Luna call my name. She must have come back after noticing I wasn't there.

"What?" I questioned.

"I thought you were eager to leave." she said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Okay, listen, no time to explain, but I need to talk to Sam."

"Um, well he just left."

"What?!" I questioned panicking.

"Relax, you can talk to him when we get home. After all, he does live right next door." she said, still eyeing me like something was wrong.

I sighed "Okay, fine. But I really need to talk to him."

I grabbed my bag, and we headed out of the classroom.

~later that day~

I sighed as I looked out my window. Sam still wasn't home yet. Where the heck could he be? Wait a minute, didn't he say something about getting a car?

Luna's POV

As soon as we got home, Shira went to her room, where she would have a good view of Sam's house. It made me wonder. What the heck was going on with her? And what did it have to do with Sam?

I really hoped she didn't have a crush on him. Because I maybe have a teensy tiny crush on him. Well, okay I just lied. I actually have a huge crush on him. I have since two years ago.

Anyway, I kept thinking about all of it. I was gonna find out what was going on. I had to.

Shira's POV

I sat on my bed, reading HotRod magazine, when I heard yelling from outside. I opened my window, and looked down to see Sam. "Hey! Can you and Luna come down for a minute?" he yelled.

"Sure! I need to talk to you anyway!" I called. I ran through the hallway, and as I passes Luna's room, I called, "Loverboy wants you!"

She immediately came out of her room and followed me. We went out, and over to Sam's house. I looked, and parked in the driveway, was a yellow and black 1977 Camaro. Sam was standing beside it, looking pretty happy.

Luna ran up to him, while I ran up to the car. I softly ran my hands over the hood, and it felt like the car shivered a little under my touch. Weird.

"Hey Sammy boy! Can I take it out for a ride sometime?" I yelled over to him.

"I don't think so! You'll try to steal it!" he called back.

"Screw you!" I yelled, flipping him off.

He just rolled his eyes and got back to his conversation with Luna. She laughed at everything he said, and blushed quite a few times. Dang, I swear those two are meant for each other.

After a few minutes, I suddenly remembered what I came there for. "Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, hoping my sister would give us some time alone.

"Sure." he answered, with curiosity in his voice.

I could've sworn Luna glared at me before heading back to the house.

I sat on the hood of Sam's car.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, please don't think I'm crazy, but you know the report you gave in social studies?" I questioned.

"Yeah..." he trailed off, wondering where this was going.

"Well, those symbols your great grandfather was drawing...I've been seeing them."

"What?"

"You heard me, I've been seeing them. And I need you to tell me everything you know about them." I said, letting my desperation show.

"Well, all I know is, he wound up blind and crazy in a mental hospital, drawing these symbols and talking about some giant ice man he thought he discovered."

I frowned. "Giant ice man?"

"Like I told you, a giant ice man he thought he discovered."

After that, we didn't talk for a minute. Then Luna came back. "Are you two done with your little discussion.?"

"Yeah." I answered, not satisfied with the lack of information I got.

"So Luna, are you going to that party tonight?" Sam asked.

"Um, I wasn't planning on it. Why, do you want me to be your date or something?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"No, I need both of you to be my wingwomen."

"So you want us to help you score a chick?" I questioned.

"Exactly." with his words, Luna's face fell.

"Sounds great. I'm in. But on one condition. I get to drive your car sometimes." I said.

He sighed, and thought about it for a minute. "Fine."

I smirked.

"Why do I feel like I just made a deal with the devil?" Sam asked.

"I get that a lot." I said, still smirking.

We left to go get changed. I put on black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with silver swirly designs on it, and my high heeled boots. Luna put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a purple t-shirt, and put her hair in a ponytail. We got in Sam's car, me riding in the back, because my sister insisted on it.

We stopped at a familiar house. "No! You gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed.

"Shira, Miles is coming with us." Sam ordered.

"But he's always hitting on me!" I protested.

"Listen, I don't want to hear any more of this." Sam said as Miles ran toward the car. He got in and sat next to me.

"Normally I'd want to ride shotgun, but the view's a lot better right here." he said, trying to flirt.

"Shut the fuck up, Miles."

This shut him up. He knew I wasn't in the mood.

"So, were we even invited to this party?" I asked, knowing the answer was no.

"Well, not exactly, but it's public property." Sam answered.

I sighed. "You're not going to this party for Mikaela, are you?"

"What? No. Is she gonna be at this party? I had no idea!" Sam said, acting like he didn't know she was gonna be there.

I rolled my eyes. "Right. She's not the right girl for you."

"If she's not. Then who is?" he questioned.

"Um, she's always near you, she always has your back, and she would do anything for you." I said, wondering why he was so clueless.

"Shira, you like me?" He asked, looking shocked.

"Hell no! I wasn't talking about me, idiot!"

But it wasn't the time to argue. We made it to the party.

Luna's POV

I kinda felt like crying as we got out of the car. I couldn't even look at Sam. Why was he so clueless? I had to do something. So, before we went with Sam and Miles, I pulled Shira to the side.

"We can't let Sam date Mikaela! She's an evil jock concubine! And he's mine!" I exclaimed.

"Relax, all we have to do is sabotage them." Shira suggested, with a mischievous smile.

"For once, I agree." I said, and we knew what we had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't make this chapter longer. My friend is the one writing all this down, and she had to leave the hospital. So this is chapter 1. Tell me what you think. Wht do I need to improve on? Why do you think Shira is seeing those strange symbols? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is all in Luna's POV, and the next will be in Shira's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Luna's POV<p>

Ugh. I can't believe I agreed to another one of Shira's plans. I mean, this will either work, or backfire horribly on us. But I can't let Sam and Mikaela be together. Sam is _mine. _Not hers, but mine.

When we walked over to Sam and Mikaela, Miles was climbing a tree, and Sam was talking to Trent, that stupid jock.

Mikaeala pulled Trent away from Sam, and Sam told Miles to get out of the tree. I looked over to Mikaela and Trent, and they were fighting, because Trent wouldn't let Mikaela drive. Apparently they broke up or something, because she walked away from him, and he stood there with a dumb look on his face.

By then, Shira and I were in the backseat, and Miles was in the passenger seat. Sam was standing beside the car, and when he saw Mikaela walking away, the radio turned on by itself and started to play.

"_Who's gonna drive you home...tonight."_

"Whoa dude, there's something wrong with your radio." Miles aid, but Sam wasn't listening. He was too busy watching Mikaela walk away. "I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam said, with a dreamy look on his face.

"What? No, she's an evil jock concubine. Let her hitchhike!" Miles protested.

Shira and I didn't like the idea of her riding with us, but it would help us with our plan. So we just sat back and listened.

"She lives ten miles from here, you have to understand." Sam said, and all three of us ordered Miles to get out.

"Bros before hoes!" Miles said, and we finally got him out of the car.

Once we got him out, we drove off in Mikaela's direction. We pulled up to her, and Sam rolled down the window. "Hey Mikaela! It's Sam...Witwicky. I don't want you to be stranded or anything...you sure? I was wondering if I could ride you home-I mean...give you a ride home. In my car. To your house."

I saw Shira roll her eyes.

Mikaela stopped for a moment, looking at the ground. She finally nodded and climbed in the passenger seat.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes, until Sam spoke up. "So...uh..."

Mikaela, staring at the dash finally answered. "I can't believe I'm here right now."

"You can duck down if you want. It won't hurt my feelings." Sam said.

"No, I don't mean here with you. I meant in this situation. This same situation I'm always in. I don't know. I guess I have a weakness for hot guys...for tight abs and really...really big arms." Mikaela said.

Shira nudged me. Thta's when we stopped paying attention to them. "If she likes guys like that, you won't have to worry about her and Sam." she whispered, and I let out a slight giggle.

After a while, they were still having a conversation, when the car started to sputter and play love songs.

"No please, not now." Sam muttered as he kept turning the key.

He turned to Mikaela. "I wouldn't try this on you. You're a friend, and I'm your friend. Not a romantic friend, well I could be but-"

Mikaela started to get out of the car. Sam popped the hood and got out. Shira and I stayed in the car.

Shira smiled. "Well, at least we didn't have to do anything to ruin his chances with her. Sam did that on his own...with a little help from the car. Did I ever tell you how much I love this car?"

I smiled back. "That was a complete success. Now he's mine. All we have to do is find a guy for you."

She laughed a little. "Yeah right. Like we could ever find a guy who could handle me. None of the guys I've met are a good option for me. None of them are my type." she said.

"Well, what is your type? Cool, mysterious, bad, funny, smart, outgoing?" I asked, with curiosity laced in my voice.

"Hmm...well, he has to be fun, outgoing, sweet, and he has to love me more than anything, and be willing to give up everything for me. He has to be my hero, my rock, my everything." She said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

She looked over to me again. "So, you like Sammy boy, huh? Why?"

I felt myself blush. "Well, I've liked him since two years ago. I was walking home from school, when Trent and his friends drove by, and they kept hitting on me, and they wouldn't leave me alone. Sam was walking by, and he noticed. He told them to leave me alone, and they did. He walked me home, and we talked the whole way there. That was the day we became friends, and he's always been so sweet to me ever since."

We looked back outside, and saw Mikaela walking away. Sam climbed into the driver's seat. He turned the key over and over again. "You gotta work for me. Don't let her walk away!"

Suddenly the car started and the radio began blaring, "Baby come back!"

Sam quickly swerved and drove up to Mikaela. "Wait! Want a ride?"

She gave Sam a smile and got in. We drove her to her house, and let's just say, I wasn't in such a good mood.

After she got out, Sam said, "I love my car."

I couldn't quite agree with him on that. But Shira apparently could. "I love your car too. You know, it kinda needs a wash. How about I come over tomorrow and wash him. And you two can hang out somewhere." she said, giving me a wink.

I smiled. Man, I have the best sister ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Tell me your thoughts on it, and what you liked most.<strong>

**Hope (my co-writer)- And also, we want to know which oc you like best so far. Shira, or Luna?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope: Okay, so I wrote this chapter, like I've written all of Shira's parts. I tried to give you a better understanding of her mind and personality.**

* * *

><p>Shira's POV<p>

It was after the party, and I lay in my bed, thinking. What was I thinking about? I was thinking of a number of things.

First of all, I thought of Luna and Sam. I was glad I set them up for tomorrow. They sure as hell needed some help. I really hoped they would have some fun. Luna deserved to be happy, and so did Sam.

Then I thought of the strange symbols I'd been seeing. Someone was bound to notice I wasn't getting much sleep. I was pretty sure Luna was catching on. It seemed she knew something was going on, and she was worried about me. Heck, I was worried about myself, too. I mean, I was seeing the same symbols that Sam's grandfather was seeing, and he wound up going blind and crazy in a mental hospital. Sam's words echoed in my head,: _"He kept babbling on about some giant iceman he thought he discovered."_

I didn't know what that meant, but I was sure it had something to do with the symbols. They had to be connected somehow. I couldn't go to sleep, because I had to know how everything was connected.

So, I decided to do a little research of my own. I went over to my computer, and waited impatiently for it to turn on. "Come on, come on." I hissed quietly. It finally came up, and I went to google and searched 'Captain Archibald Witwicky'. I scrolled down through the results, not finding much interesting. But a news article caught my eye. The headline read 'Man goes blind and crazy in psych ward, claiming to see strange symbols'. I quickly clicked on it, and started to read the article. It said stuff I already knew. He went blind and crazy in a mental hospital, drawing those symbols and talking about a 'giant iceman'.

Since that didn't get me anywhere, I turned the computer off and started to think. If there was any information on it, there was only one person I knew who could find out.

I dialed Sammy's number, hoping she was up.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Sammy, it's me. I need to talk to you. Your dad works for the government, right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, listen, I've been seeing strange symbols, and they're the same one's Sam's grandfather was seeing, and he wound up going blind and crazy in a psych ward. He was talking about some 'giant iceman' he thought he discovered. I think he did discover something, and I need to know what it is." I quickly explained.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I think the government has something to do with it. Maybe your dad's in on it. So, we have to find out somehow. If he doesn't tell us, maybe there's something on his computer that will tell us. I'm coming over." I said, and hung up. I snuck out my window, and was about to go to her house, when I heard the rev of the Camaro's engine.

I looked over next door, careful not to be seen. I watched as Sam's car drove away. I frowned. I knew Sam wasn't up. Did someone steal his car? I decided to go see. I quickly grabbed my bike and got on, and started to follow it.

I dialed Sammy's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sammy, I'm not coming over after all. Sammy boy's car is being stolen, and I'm gonna see what's going on."

I didn't give her time to talk, and I hung up.

I followed the car most of the night. It never parked anywhere, and no one ever got out. It just drove. It seemed to be looking for something. It turned onto a dirt road, and I followed, but my bike tire popped.

Determined not to let the car get away, I got off my bike, and took a shortcut through an ally.

The ally was dark and unwelcoming. I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. My mind told me to go back, go home, and get some sleep, but I kept going. I was almost at the end of the ally when someone grabbed me and clamped their hand over my mouth.

I struggled to get free, but they were stronger than me. My captor leaned down and whispered in a chilling voice, "Don't struggle sweetheart. That will only make it worse. Now how about we have a little fun?"

I frantically shook my head. He chuckled darkly. "Well, you won't have fun, but I will."

I felt hot tears run down my face. I wasn't gonna let him get away with it. I bit his hand, and he screamed and pulled away. "Ow! You bitch!" he roared, running after me.

I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed. "Help! Somebody! Please!"

He kept running after me, and he was catching up quick. What the hell was I thinking?

I felt someone grab my arm. "Didn't think you could get away from me so easy, did you sweetheart?" he asked.

"Please, let me go! Here, take my money, just leave me alone!" I pleaded.

"I don't want your money. I think you know exactly what I want." he said.

I tried to get free, but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't get away. I had lost all hope, until I heard the rev of the Camaro's engine. I looked up to see it, and it was headed straight for us. It was enough distraction to loosen the man's grip on me. I ran to the Camaro, and the driver's side door opened for me. I looked inside. There was nobody there.

I didn't have time to think. I dove into the car, and the door slammed beside me. The car took off.

For a while, I was speechless. But I finally spoke up. "So...you drive yourself?"

The radio turned on. _"You're not...afraid of me?"_

I frowned. "No, why would I be? You saved me."

A few minutes went by, when I spoke again. "How?"

"_I'm not actually...a car."_

I nodded. "That makes a lot of sense. So if you're not really a car, what are you?"

"_How about I...show you?"_

He drove to a secluded spot near the woods. I got out, and he started to _transform _into a giant robot.

We just stood there and looked at each other.

I cracked a smile. "I always knew you were a weird car, I just didn't know you were_ that_ weird."

I walked closer to him. "Does Sam know?"

He shook his head no.

"So I'm the only one that knows?" I asked.

He nodded.

I looked at my phone, and saw the time. It was four-fifty three. "Shit." I muttered.

He looked at me questioningly. "It's late, and I should get home." I said.

As soon as I said that, he transformed back into a Camaro. He opened the driver's side door for me.

I got in. We drove home in silence, neither of us really knowing what to say. We pulled up to my house. Before I got out, I said, "Well see you tomorrow, I guess."

The door opened for me again, and I got out. He made sure I was back in the house before he ven drove off. I snuck back up the stairs quietly. I made it to my room, and gasped when I saw someone in my desk chair.

When my eyes focused to the darkness, I realized it was Luna. "Luna! What are you doing here?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Waiting for you. I got up to use the bathroom and realized you weren't here. So I came in here, and waited. Where were you?" she asked, seeming very concerned.

"Well, I went out for a walk, and now I'm back." I lied. I could tell she didn't believe me. Everyone else might believe my lies, but Luna knew me too well.

"What really happened?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I...you wouldn't believe me if I told you. And I promised not to tell. I'm sorry, Luna. I know you don't like me keeping secrets, but I have to." I said, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Can you at least tell me what's been going on with you? You've seemed so distant the past week. You look like you haven't been sleeping, you've been keeping secrets, and you've been ignoring me an awful lot. Please tell me what's wrong. Have you... have you been doing illegal things and doing drugs again?" she asked.

"No! That was a long time ago! I know better now, I'm not like that anymore. I've changed." I said, feeling very offended and defensive. I couldn't believe she had brought that up. She promised she wouldn't talk about it, but she did.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know those weren't good memories, and I should've left it in the past. But if that's not it, what has been going on?" she questioned.

I let out a sigh. "Luna, listen, I've been seeing symbols, the same ones that Sam's grandfather had been drawing. It's all somehow connected to the 'giant iceman' he thought he discovered. I think he actually discovered it, and he wasn't carzy after all. And if that's the case we need to find out all we can about it, because I am slowly losing my mind." I finished.

She had the weirdest look on her face as she asked, "Are you sure you're not on drugs?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand. You're supposed to be the supportive, understanding sister. What happened to you?" I asked, feeling my anger rise.

"Like you said, we've changed. I really thought we were getting closer, but you keep pushing me away. The more I try, the more we grow apart."

"Listen, I don't wanna talk about this right now. I'm tired, confused, and extremely pissed off. So goodnight, Luna. I'm sorry you don't believe me." I said as I crawled under the covers.

She let out a sigh. "Goodnight Shira. I hope you come to your senses soon. I worry about you, you know." she said, then left.

Immediately after she left, I felt incredibly guilty. It wasn't her fault she didn't believe me. If I was her, I wouldn't believe me either. I let my temper get the best of me, and it ruined everything.

And the worst part about it was she was right. We HAD changed, a lot. We had never been that close to start with, but we'd grown exceedingly distant lately. And it did seem that the more she tried, the more I pushed her away.

And that stuff about the past, well that really set me off. She had to bring it up, of course. After all the time I'd tried to forget about the past, she had to mention it. And now I'm dredging up memories of when I was a different girl.

After a while, I thought about everything that had happened today. It didn't take long for me to think of Sam's car. I didn't care that it was a robot. A normal person would've freaked out, but since so many weird things have been happening, and I seem to be losing my mind, I embraced it. I mean, I can't ignore it forever, can I?

I've learned you can't run from everything, no matter how much you want to. Because if you run from it and ignore it, either the past will find you, or the guilt will eat at you. So from now on, I'm facing my problems head-on. No more running for me.

I fell asleep after a few more moments of thought, and I could've sworn right before I fell asleep, I heard a voice whisper, "You will know your destiny soon, child. And you will face it. One shall rise, and one shall fall. And it all rests on your shoulders."

* * *

><p><strong>Chazzly: 0_0<strong>

**Hope: So, tell me what you think of this chapter. How did you feel about it? What were your thoughts on the ending? Why am I asking so many questions? xD**

**Oh, and Luna wasn't being mean, she was just concerned about her sister. And Shira let her anger get the best of her. But hopefully they'll make up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hope: Okay, this is Chazzly's co-writer. I wrote this chapter, and i'll be writing more by myself, because Chazzly's on vacation in Hawaii. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Luna's POV<p>

Okay, I admit that after the fight last night, I went to bed feeling extremely guilty. I really wanted to apologize to Shira, but I was so mad, I just couldn't. You wouldn't believe how mad I was. And I'm usually always calm and collected. I was nothing like my wild and crazy sister.

Don't get me wrong, I love her, I really do, it's just, sometimes, I wanna put her in a box and ship her to Antarctica or something. We've always been so completely different, and it wasn't unusual for us to fight like this. When we were young, we were the best of friends. We went everywhere together, and we hardly ever fought.

But when we were about twelve, she changed. She stopped hanging out with me, and everyone else. She shut everyone out, and now she has no really close friends. And that was one of the reasons I was angry with her. She had absolutely no reason to do that. I never said anything to make her hate me, and I always tried my best to get along with her.

And she could be so immature and irresponsible. She never thought anything through, and she was always in some kind of trouble. Wherever she went, trouble usually followed. I mean seriously, she was like a danger magnet!

But despite all this, she was my sister, and I loved her no matter what. And I'm sure that really deep down, she feels the same. I just wish she would show it.

Shira's POV

The next day, I woke up feeling a little less tired than the day before. The first thing I thought about was Sam's car. I didn't know what bothered me most: That it was an alien robot, or the fact that it actually didn't bother me as much as it should have. I mean sure, it was pretty weird, but he seemed like he didn't want to hurt me, otherwise he would have done that already.

Plus he saved me last night.

As I thought about last night, my thoughts wandered. _What exactly was he doing out in the first place? And why did no one else hear it? Why was he here, in this town, in my neighborhood? _

As my thoughts continued, eventually in thought of the fight Luna and I had last night. I actually felt pretty guilty about it. I mean, she was worried about me, and I was being defensive.

But in my defense, I told her what was happening to me, and she accused me of lying and doing drugs! I mean, we're sisters, and sisters don't do that. Well, okay, I guess some do.

I shouldn't have been so surprised. It had been like this for a while. For the past five years, we had been at each others throats. We just couldn't seem to get along at all. I was the wild, reckless, moody, mysterious one, and she was the smart, responsible, quiet, well-behaved little angel. Our parents always treated her better, and they always compared me to her.

And I really didn't like being the second. But I guess she was too busy with her problems that she never seemed to notice mine. But I was used to being not noticed. I decided to try to put the fight out of my mind.

And then I thought about something else. That voice...those words...

Everything about it was really creepy. _I would know my destiny soon? And I would have to face it? What did it mean: One shall rise, and one shall fall? And why did it all rest on my shoulders?_

If I wasn't incredibly worried about the symbols and everything, I sure as hell was now. I quickly got out of bed, because I had a few more questions for Sam's car.

I got dressed in a pair of short blue jeans shorts, a black tank top, and a pair of black and blue high-tops. I ran outside, and Luna and Sam were talking by his car.

"Hey, you guys can leave now." I said, not meaning it to sound as rude as it came out.

"Good morning to you, too. Don't worry, we're leaving now." Sam said, and he pulled Luna with him. They started to walk down the street, and I quickly got in the car. "Listen, I'll wash you later, right now, we have to talk." I said, and started the car. We drove off, to a place I hadn't been to in a long time.

**LINE**

We got there about half an hour later. I found the place a few years back, when I needed some time to myself. It seemed to be an old racing track of some kind, and it was abandoned. I'd never told anyone about it, because it was my private place.

I got out and sat on the hood. "So, I need to talk to someone, and you seem to be the only one who will listen. Luna thinks I'm crazy. I've been seeing strange symbols for the past few weeks, the same ones Sam's grandfather drew when he went blind and crazy in a mental hospital. And, last night, I heard a voice whisper, "You will know your destiny soon, child. And you will face it. One shall rise, and one shall fall. And it all rests on your shoulders."

The radio turned on. _"This is...worse than I thought...we need...the others."_

"Worse than you thought? The others?" I questioned.

"_I'll explain...later." _

I sighed. "Fine. But I am getting some answers, one way or another. What were you doing last night?" I asked.

"_I was searching...for the...enemy."_

"Enemy?"

"_Like I said...I'll explain...later."_

"We better head home...after we have some fun." I said with a smile. I got back in the car, and we started to drive around the track. And for once, everything wasn't so bad. But little did I know, my luck was about to get even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>tell me what you thought! And tell me how I did on the one in Luna's POV. I've never written in her pov, so that was new. i'm sorry it was short, I've just been super busy lately. <strong>

**Oh, and how about a challenge?: I bet Chazzly that we could get 20 reviews by next chapter. Can you help me with that? Review, please! They make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Shira's POV

We drove for a while, and we were having a good time. But we had to head home soon after that.

When we got back, I quickly gave him a wash, and by the time I was done, Luna and Sam were back. I didn't get much time with him, but I already knew that car was my best friend.

When I was with him, I felt completely safe. And I had to admit, if all this fighting with Luna wasn't going on, I'd be thinking about that car all the time.

I couldn't help but wonder: Sam and Luna were eventually going to find out, but how would they react?

But I didn't know they would find out so soon.  
>That night, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. But, my sleep was interrupted. I kept hearing something that sounded like someone throwing things at my window. I should've known who it was. Sam was the only one who has ever thrown things at my window in the middle of the night so he could talk to me.<p>

I opened my window, and it was Sam. "What do you want?!" I hissed, not happy to be woken up.

"Someone's stealing my car!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll let this one slide. But next time you interrupt my sleep, I will interrupt your breathing. Got it?" I questioned, yawning a little.

"Come on!" he urged.

I quickly slipped on my black hoodie, and my sneakers. I tried to creep silently down the stairs, but unfortunately for me, Luna's a light sleeper.

"What are you doing? Are you sneaking off with a guy?" she questioned.

"No, I'm sneaking off with Sam. I'm guessing you want to come too?" I asked, knowing she definitely wouldn't let me go anywhere alone with Sam.

Her eyes got wide. "I'll be back."

It took her only about a minute to put on her shoes, and her pink jacket.

She came out of her room, and I frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"You're really gonna wear that? You know I hate the color pink."

"It's the middle of the night. Besides, Sam said I look good in pink." I rolled my eyes when she said that. I mean, when was she gonna tell him about her crush?

We hurried outside, and over to Sam. We grabbed our bikes, and rode after the car. And I had a feeling that Sam and Luna would soon know the truth about the car.

We followed it to a junkyard. And then he started to transform. Luna and Sam stared, not quite believing what they were seeing. Sam started making a video, while Luna glared at me.

"Why aren't you freaking out? You knew all along, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Would you have believed me?" I questioned.

She didn't answer.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I heard Sam say. Of course, Luna followed him, but I stayed there, watching the car. I didn't know where they went, but a few minutes later, I decided to look for them. I was worried about them being off on their own. I knew Luna could handle herself if she needed to, because I taught her how to fight. Sam, on the other hand, well...he's not the kind of guy who can defend himself really well. I searched for around twenty minutes, but didn't find them. I assumed they went home, and went back to get my bike.

Sam and Luna's bikes were still where they had left them. So that meant they hadn't ridden their bikes home. I grabbed my bike, and hurried home, hoping they would be there, and that someone had given them a ride home. But when I got there, there was no sign of them. But Sam's dad's car was gone. And so was my dad's car.

I went inside the house, looking for a note I knew my mother had left. She always left notes at times like this. And I did find a note, on the fridge.

It read: Shira, we're at the police station. They arrested Luna and Sam, and we have to sort things out. We know you had something to do with this, so please come down.

I sighed. Once again, I got on my bike. And I rode it to the police station.

**LINE**

When I got there, mine and Sam's parents were arguing with some officers, and Sam and Luna were being questioned by one.

"We can't say it any clearer. It just stood up." Luna said, and Sam nodded.

"Okay, time to fill 'er up. And no drippy drippy." he said, handing them plastic cups.

"We're not on drugs. I'm a straight a student. I have never been on drugs." She said, crossing her arms.

"Really? How about your sister?" Luna looked surprised that he brought me up. "What? You didn't think I'd look up her record? She has all the makings of a troublemaker. And the record to prove it, too."

He pulled a file out from under a stack of papers. "Let's see... about a year ago, when she was fifteen, she was street racing, and she didn't have a license. She was also on drugs. She was drinkin' and smokin' too. Like I said, all the makings of a troublemaker. Is that where you got your drugs from?"

By now, I wanted to choke the guy until he turned purple and his eyes popped out.

"We're not on drugs! Why won't you believe us?" Sam asked, obviously upset about the whole situation.

Someone pulled out a familiar bottle of pills and threw them at the detective. "What are these then? Mojo. Is that what the kids are doing these days? A little bit of Mojo?"

"Those are his dog's pain pills, dumbass." I said. Everyone turned their attention to me.

"How long have you been there?" the detective asked, sounding irritated.

"Long enough to know I wanna kick your ass. I can tell you right now, they're not on drugs. Luna gets straight a's, she's on the swim team, she's a total geek sometimes...she's definitely not on drugs. And Sam...well, just look at him. I bet he's still a virgin...anyway, they're not on drugs, and neither am I. And if I ever catch you talking about me like that again, I will rip you a new one. Got it?" I growled the last part, I was so pissed off.

I didn't give him time to answer before I walked away. I went outside, and got on my bike. A police car drove slowly down the road.

Normally I wouldn't have thought anything of it. But something about it was 'off'. I had a bad feeling about it, and instead of it saying 'to serve and protect', it said 'to punish and enslave'.

After it was far away, I started to ride home. As soon as I got there, I went to see Sam's car. But it wasn't there.

So, I went upstairs, and tried to get a little sleep.

**LINE**

When I woke up the next morning, I went over to Sam's house, because I knew Luna would be there.

When I got over there, Sam and Luna were freaking out over something.

"Hey, what gives?" I asked, but neither of them answered.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed a number. A few seconds later he began screaming into the phone. "Miles! Miles! Listen to me. My car, it stole itself. Satan's Camaro! In my yard! It's stalking me!" Apparently, Miles didn't believe him, becasuse he hung up and went somewhere, and came back with his mother's bike. Luna ran out and got mine. I followed them outside.

I saw what they were freaking out about. Sam's car was back, and they were scared. As they started to pedal away, I got in the car.

As soon as I got my seatbelt on he drove off, chasing them on the sidewalk. "You do know you're not supposed to drive on the sidewalk, right?" I questioned.

I couldn't help but laugh when Sam flipped his bike over, right in front of Mikaela.

"I'll get up and try to stop them before he hurts himself more." I said, and he let me out. I chased after Sam, with the car close behind.

But after a while, I couldn't hear it anymore. I turned around, and he was gone. He must have lost me. By the time I found Sam, he and Luna were lying on the hood of a car, with an evil looking robot about to finish them off.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" I screamed. Everyone looked over at me. He quickly picked me up, and threw me at a faraway car. I heard a crunching noise, and I certainly felt it.

"Aaaaaa!" I screamed in pain. I dedfinitely knew something was probably broken. He started coming over to me. I looked over at Luna and Sam, who were looking at us in horror.

"Run, you idiots! Run!" I yelled. Okay, I shouldn't have called them idiots, but what kind of a person justs sits there and watches?

They ran off, even though I knew they hated leaving me there.

The evil robot came closer, and I tried to get off the car. But it felt like something inside me was ripping apart painfully. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed. So moving was definitely out of the question.

He started to close in on me, and I knew if someone didn't do something soon, it would kill me.

But I knew I was saved when I heard the familiar rev of the Camaro's engine.

It raced towards the evil robot, and rammed into its legs. He then drove around to Sam and Luna. I hadn't even noticed they were there. He opened the door for them, and they hesitated. "Just get in!" I yelled. They dove in, and the car came over to me, and opened the drivers side door. I tried to get up, but every time I moved, it felt like when I was thrown. Luna got out, and helped me in, then slid into the backseat.

As soon as I got in, I felt the seatbelt wrap around me. "Shira, I can't believe you saved us. That was amazing." Sam said.

Luna nodded. The car quickly drove off, and the other robot turned into the police car, and followed.

After a while of trying to ditch it, the car finally made us get out, and he transformed again.

The police car transformed too, only this time, a smaller robot popped out of its chest, and started to chase after Sam and Luna.

I had to stay where I was, and watch the two robots fight. And I hoped our car would win.

And he did. Sam and Luna walked up to me, and Luna helped me walk. Sam's car walked towards us.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"_Are you...okay?"_

"Don't worry, I'll live. I've been through a lot worse."

"It talks?!" Sam asked.

"Yes he does. He talks through the radio. That's pretty obvious, Sam." I said, and rolled my eyes.

I tugged at Luna's shirt, and tried to get her to bring me closer to the car.

"Don't worry. I don't think it wants to hurt us, otherwise it would have done that already." Sam said, and I nodded.

"Well, what does it want?" Luna questioned.

"I don't know. The other one was talking about my ebay page." He turned to the car. "What was that about last night?"

"_Message from starfleet captain...vastness of space...like visitors from heaven hallelujah."_

"What are you like an alien or something?" Luna asked. He nodded. He transformed back into his Camaro form and opened the doors.

Luna helped me into the drivers seat, and her and Sam sat in the backseat.

We drove in silence for a while. I guess we all had our minds on what just happened.

Luna was the first to speak up. "You know what I don't understand? If he's supposed to be this super advanced robot, then why does he turn back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

I gasped. The car forced us out- all of us, and drove off.

Sam was freaking out. On the inside, I was freaking out, too. He wouldn't just leave us, would he? I know what Luna said was uncalled for, but did he have to force all of us out?

What seemed like an eternity later, I heard a horn honk. I looked up to see a newer model yellow camaro with black racing stripes.

"Is that-" Luna started.

"No way!" I screamed. I jumped up, forgetting about the pain I was in.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "That really hurt."

We all got in, and I smiled. "You know, now you're even more good lookin' than before."

I felt the interior get warmer. Did I make him blush?

And, for what felt like the millionth time that night, we drove off again.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think about this chapter? I'm trying to get at least two or three more up before Chazzly gets back from vacation. <strong>

**Challenge: how about we try to make it to 25 reviews this time?**


End file.
